rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Myrtenaster/@comment-5717877-20131112022952/@comment-106.68.37.97-20140417152859
To everyone that said that SAO sucks is wrong... ... ... The second half of SAO sucks. It went from a spectucal to the eyes, accompanied by epic choirs arranged by Yuki kajiura, to the epic final boss battle at the half way point in the series. Then ALO happened and it went down, descending from the beginnings of the universe, blasting past the clouds, through the gates of hell and all the way down into the very depts of oblivion to forever suffer in an eternal nightmare. Yeah... that bad. But to compare Asuna to Weiss isn't a bad idea by no means. But unfortunatly, Asuna suffered from episode 4 onwards, the constant time skips that served no purpose to the plot other than to speed it along the highway to oblivion, and finally, she was killed as a good character for me, when ALO came around, making what was a strong Female lead in the first two episodes, little more than Princess Peach in super mario brothers. And it doesn't redeem her for trying to escape, because we all know what one girl, two tentacle monsters will do in a situation like that. Weiss isn't the most likeable of characters, but she does have some redeeming factors to level it out. She's bratty and used to getting her way, but her family was too busy to give a dam, thus giving her anything she wanted in there place. She dislikes the white fang, but they killed some people that made her dad furious, which if my child abuse dictionary is corret, lead to a very harsh childhood. Asuna on the other hand, had everything handed to her. A loving father, who arranged a marrige with a psychotic buissness man who could be called in for sexual assault, a brother who we know nothing about, the rest of the family we know nothing about, and overal, the kind personality that she was left with. But she suffers from the disease called: Waifu. A disease that effects the ceribal cortex of the brains of females that causes them to latch onto the main protagonist of any series for no reason other than to make what was a badass, less powerful than Krillan. And last time I checked, his owned count was at 31. Oh wait, this was a question about swords. My bad. Well, in that case, despite blade legths, Asuna has a thicker and wider blade than most rapiers. Heck, I'd even go as far as to say its actually just a longsword. Although, the guard on Asuna's is better suited to protecting the hand. Weiss uses a more believable sword as the the blade does taper to a fine point, and the blade seems thin enough in both width and thickness to be an elidgable rapier. The guard however is more made to protect the dust canister than the hand, and if you were to go into a dule, that's kind of a thing you want to protect. If I had to chose one over the other, probably Weiss' rapier. Its thinner, its more wieldable, and as tucker put, what's so hard to understand about swish, swish, stab.